


Soulmate

by hcrmionegrcngers



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcrmionegrcngers/pseuds/hcrmionegrcngers
Summary: Hannah Baker meets her soulmate





	Soulmate

Hannah Baker was annoyed. Every single one of her friends had met their soulmate but not her. She loved that her friends were happy and she knew they deserved it but it was hard, seeing them so happy when she wasn’t. It was nice to see her friends happy but it did make her wonder, who would her soulmate be? Hannah found herself thinking of them, whoever they are, more often lately.

She looked down at her left wrist. 01:08:42:36. One day, eight hours, forty-two minutes and thirty-six seconds until she met her soulmate. She couldn’t help but wonder what her soulmate would be like. Would it be a girl or a guy? Would they be tall or short? Would they be loud or quiet? What if they were mean? What if it was someone like Bryce? ‘No’, Hannah thought, shaking her head, the universe didn’t hate her enough to give her someone like Bryce Walker as a soulmate, surely.

She really did love how happy her friends were though. It was funny, seeing them all so in love, since, until they met their soulmate, they weren’t very “lovey-dovey” people. 

When Hannah had moved to town and met Jess and Alex, who were dating at the time, she was certain that they were soulmates, they definitely acted like it. But that wasn’t the case, especially when Alex bumped into a certain brunette jock at one of the school’s first home basketball games of the season.

It was a few weeks after Jess and Alex’s breakup, that she met Zach. She had no idea why she hadn’t met him before, there were enough chances; they were in the same classes, he was Justin’s best friend, they lived on the same street. Jess couldn’t help but wonder why they hadn’t met before.

Hannah, of course, heard all of this. Every single day, she’d hear Jess rant and moan and whine about how ‘dumb she was’ and ‘why didn’t she meet him before’. Even if she didn’t have a soulmate, she had a soulmate, many of them because it felt as though living vicariously through her friends was the only way she going to have one.

“Hannah!” She heard yelled in her ear. ‘Speak of the devil’ she thought.

“Hey, Jess,” She shook her head, fondly. “What’s up? Zach get bored of watching your routine?”

“Funny, Baker,” Jess laughed, before smiling at her best friend. “But yes.”

“Shocking,” Hannah laughed. “You’ve only shown it to him, what? Thirty times?”

“You’re checking it again?” She asked, noticing how Hannah kept glancing down at the timer on her wrist. “It’s not gonna do faster if you keep looking at it. You know, a watche-”

“I swear to god, Davis, if you say ‘a watched pot never boils’ one more fucking time, I’m gonna kill you.” She threatened.

Jess just, playfully, rolled her eyes. She knew Hannah wouldn’t do anything, they’d be friends for about a year now. “You won’t do anything, Baker, I’m one of the only people that puts up with your shit.”

“Whatever.”

“How long left?” Jess asked, half concerned and half intrigued. She couldn’t wait to meet Hannah’s soulmate, almost as much as Hannah did.

“One day, eight hours, thirty-eight minutes.” She sighed.

“It’s not long.” Jess said.

“Still too long, I wanna meet them, whoever it is.” Hannah sighed, again. “I just don’t want it to be someone like Bryce, or Marcus.”

“It won’t be.”

“How do you know?” Hannah asked, getting wound up. “What if they’re horrible? What if they’re really attractive but they have a shitty personality? What if they don’t like me?”

“Chil, Baker.” Hannah heard from behind her, and she didn’t need to turn around to know it was Tony.

“Tony’s right, Hannah, relax.” Clay said, from beside his boyfriend.

“How? How can I relax?” She huffed. “You don’t have to worry about this, you’ve found your soulmates and you’re all in love, but what if it doesn’t work out for me? What if they don’t like me back?”

Clay rolled his eyes. “Okay, Han, they have to like you back, it’s pretty much in the soulmate rulebook and it’s gonna work out, okay? It’s gonna be fine.”

Hannah sighed, leaning her back against her locker. “I guess. But I want them now, I don’t want to wait any longer.”

00:02:06:08. Hannah felt as though she couldn’t breathe. Is it really that soon?

“Hannah?” She heard someone repeat from beside her but she couldn’t focus on them, or anything really. “Hannah?” They yelled.

“What?” She exclaimed, turning to face her blonde-haired best friend and his boyfriend. “Sorry, guys, I’m just nervous.”

“About what?” Justin asked, keeping his hands intertwined with Alex’s.

Hannah didn’t say anything, she just held up her wrist so the boys could both see her timer.

“Wow,” Alex laughed, lightly. “Two hours, huh?”

“Yeah,” Hannah breathed out, nervously. “It’s weird, you know? Knowing, I’m gonna meet them today.”

“You have any idea who it is?” Alex asked.

“No idea.”

“I heard there’s a new girl in school, she came this morning,” Justin piped up. “Maybe it’s her.”

Hannah’s head shot up at that. “Really?”

“Could be her?”

“I don’t know.” Hannah shook her head. “I don’t wanna get my hopes up.”

“Well, whoever it is, you’re meeting them in,” Alex paused as he glanced at her wrist. “Two hours, and four minutes, so, prepare yourself, Baker.”

“Yeah, your life’s gonna change forever.” Justin said, switching his gaze to his boyfriend.

“Okay, that’s enough, you can leave before you start getting all touchy-feely in front of me.” Hannah said, laughing when both boys rolled their eyes at her before walking away.

Calculous had to be one of the most boring classes of all time, the only good thing about it? Hannah was supposedly going to meet her soulmate. She couldn’t help herself and she kept glancing down at her wrist for the eighth time in the last ten minutes. 00:00:04:52. Five minutes? She was going to meet her soulmate in five minutes? What the hell? How did the others not freak out? She lost track of how many thoughts were running through her head when there was a knock on the classroom door.

“Mr T/N?” The principal called out as he walked into the classroom. All heads turned towards the six foot man in the doorway.

“Sir,” Mr T/N nodded towards him. “What brings you here?”

“We have a new student with us,” Hannah’s head shot up, she was, for once, paying full attention. “I’m not sure if she’s on the system yet, but she’s going to be in your class for the rest of the semester.”

“Tell her to come on in, there’s a seat next to Miss Baker.”

The Y/H/C girl shyly walked into classroom, from behind the principal and made her way to her assigned seat.

Once the principal had left, the class started to settle down, Hannah turned to look at the girl next to her. Her Y/E/C eyes were shining as her pen worked rapidly against the paper, pausing when she came across a difficult question.

“It’s forty eight.”

“What?” The girl asked.

“The answer, it’s forty eight.” Hannah repeated, shyly.

“Thanks,” She said, jotting the answer down before turning to face Hannah. “I’m usually pretty good at this.”

Hannah smiled. “I’m Hannah.” She said, after glancing down at her timer and noticing it had stopped. 00:00:00:00.

“I’m Y/N.” She smiled back.


End file.
